


Long story short

by onebigroughdraft



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actress Lena Luthor, Alternate Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Musician Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebigroughdraft/pseuds/onebigroughdraft
Summary: It took Kara two weeks — exactly 14 days after they met, full of shared laughter and smiles and more memes than Lena had ever received from someone, before Kara asked Lena out on a date.orLena is an actress. Kara is a rockstar. They fall in love.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 71
Kudos: 673





	1. And she's passing by, rare as the glimmer of a comet in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Evermore nonstop since it came out and this is the result. Trying to get back into the Supercorp vibe, and this oneshot idea wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it. 
> 
> Also, it gave me an excuse to write all fluff (as if I needed another one). Hope y'all enjoy!

“Lena, are you with me?”

Lena blinked, shaking her head a bit and gave Sam a slightly guilty frown. “Sorry Sam,” Lena said, biting her bottom lip. “I’m listening, I promise.” Her manager simply rolled her eyes, but gave Lena an affectionate smile.

“Like I was saying, after you’re done with ADR you have the rest of the day off,” Sam finished. “We’ll go over the start of the press tour tomorrow.”

Lena’s head snapped up at that, her eyes meeting Sam’s warm, brown ones. “Lena, you’ll be fine,” Sam assured her friend. “You and Veronica are way in the past, and the only thing anyone will want to talk about is the movie.”

“It’s just—” Lena began, but Sam cut her off with a shake of her head.

“I know, Lena,” her manager replied. “And if they bring her up, you have my full permission to reply however you like. No holding back.”

That made Lena chuckle, and she raised her eyebrow. “No holding back?” she repeated wryly. “I thought I wasn’t allowed to after I made that reporter from Fox turn so red he passed out in his chair.”

Sam let out a full laugh then, before putting her hand on Lena’s. She gave her friend’s hand a comforting squeeze. “Veronica is a bitch,” Sam said, bluntly. “And she didn’t deserve you. I’m sorry the breakup was so public—”

“That’s not your fault and you know it,” Lena cut in, this a familiar topic between the two. She added dryly, “You didn’t know she was going to cheat on me in a very public way.”

“I’m still sorry,” Sam replied. “But how about we stop talking about that soggy old piece of bread and get some coffee on the way to the studio?”

Lena let out a startled laugh, standing up as Sam followed. “Soggy old piece of bread?” she asked, holding the door of Sam’s office open. 

Sam shrugged, the two of them walking down the hallway. “I’m trying to use more gender neutral insults,” she replied. “I have a thirteen-year-old daughter who is entirely too woke and gender as a social construction is the topic of the week. Also, my swear jar was getting kind of full after the Warriors game last night so I’m trying something new. I realize I could just stop insulting people, but I don’t really see that happening either.”

“You know that we’re all going to be working for Ruby someday, right?” Lena asked. “She’s the best. And this is coming from her totally unbiased godmother.”

Sam rolled her eyes, but the smile she always had on her face when it involved Ruby spoke volumes.

* *

Lena stretched with a groan, before removing the headphones and giving the girl behind the glass a smile. “Thanks, Eve!” she said with a wave, before she exited the booth and met Sam in the hallway. As soon as she saw her friend, she sighed.

“Can we please go get some food?” she asked. “I feel like I might die if I don’t eat a salad right now.”

Sam rolled her eyes but nodded, gesturing for Lena to lead the way. Lena took exactly five steps down the hallway, and immediately slammed into a brick wall.

(Lena knows its five steps because that’s how far she has to walk to get to the next door in the hall, and she’ll insist she’s correct, and Kara will tease her about it but write a song about Lena anyways titled “Five steps to forever” that rockets to number one on the day of its release. And Lena will tease Kara that she should have called it “Took my breath away” because that’s what happened when the two of them had run into each other, but really Lena wouldn’t change a thing and she definitely cried when Kara played it to her for the first time.)

“— need a cheeseburger, stat, otherwise I may perish— ooph!”

That was what Lena heard before the wind was knocked out of her, and she closed her eyes to brace for the inevitable impact of her ass on the ground, before she realized there were arms wrapped around her waist, and someone was holding her up, preventing her from falling.

She opened her eyes to blue eyes framed behind black glasses, looking worriedly down at her.

_Whoa. So much blue_ , is all Lena could think.

It took her a second to realize the other girl was speaking. Blinking a few times, she tuned into what the blonde haired girl was saying. 

“— so, so sorry! Alex is always telling me to watch where I’m going, but I haven’t eaten lunch yet and the session was so great but also I’m starving, and— and — I’m still holding you,” the other girl finished, voice trailing off as her eyes locked with Lena’s. “Gosh, your eyes are so green.”

Lena blinked again, before a smile started to slowly grow on her face. Seeing Lena’s smile changed the other girl’s face from panicked to a wide grin, before gently removing her arms from around Lena’s waist. She took a small step back, reaching up with one hand to fiddle with her glasses.

And okay, now that Lena could see the other girl clearly — holy _shit_. This girl was so fucking _pretty_. The blonde haired girl, with her hair up in a messy bun, was still smiling at Lena, standing in front of her with a pair of black jeans with a few holes in it, and a simple white shirt. The flannel that was open and unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up, made Lena actually clear her throat.

(Lena was entirely too gay for this.)

“Sorry, that was — I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” the other girl said. “I’m Kara.”

“I’m —”

“Lena Luthor,” Kara finished, blue eyes wide. “Sorry, it’s just — wow, that was weird. I’m a big fan of your work. Is that not cool to admit? Actually, you know what, I’m proud to be a Lena Luthor fan. That’s entirely a cool thing to admit. I— your last movie, it made me cry so much and—” 

Lena’s grin only grew as she took in this Kara Danvers standing in front of her, finding the other girl’s ramblings entirely too cute.

“Kara! Thanks for not helping me pack our shit up, by the way,” a voice said from behind Kara in the doorway, interrupting the bubble the two had somehow found themselves in.

Lena almost jumped as she felt a hand on her arm, and she turned to see Sam was, in fact, still in the hallway next to her. When she turned back, another woman was standing next to Kara, with short, auburn hair, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a faded black shirt with the red letters DS on the front, bomber jacket tied around her waist. Lena took in the two women standing next to each other, before something in her mind clicked.

“You’re the Danvers Sisters,” Lena stated.

“That’s us!” Kara confirmed excitedly, bouncing on her toes.

“You just won a grammy,” Lena added, remembering Sam saying something about the band the movie had snagged to write the title soundtrack for the album.

Kara nodded her head, shrugging bashfully.

Lena found it entirely too cute.

“This is my sister, Alex,” Kara said, gesturing to the other girl. “We’re here recording the track we wrote for the album. Umm, for your movie? Yeah.”

Lena let out a laugh, reaching her hand out towards Alex. “It’s nice to meet you both,” she said as Alex returned her handshake with a firm grip. “This is my best friend and the person who runs my entire life, Sam,” she said.

Sam stepped forward, rolling her eyes before locking her gaze with Alex’s. “I’m her manager,” she explained. She took Alex’s offered hand, and Lena raised her eyebrow as the two woman’s touch lingered. “It’s nice to meet you. We’re huge fans of y’all in our house.”

“Oh?” Alex asked. “You and your...wife?”

Kara let out a laugh that she immediately tried to disguise as a cough, but when she met Lena’s eyes, another laugh escaped at the mirth on Lena’s face.

“Subtle, Alex,” Kara murmured, shaking her head.

“My daughter and I,” Sam clarified. “No wife.”

Alex seemingly perked up at that statement, stepping closer. “Your daughter? How old is she?” she asked.

“Thirteen,” Sam replied. “And she’s going to be so jealous when I tell her I met the Danvers Sisters.”

“We should go to lunch,” Alex blurted out, eyes widening before she composed herself, shrugging her shoulders. “I mean, so you can tell your daughter you had lunch with the Danvers Sisters?” she tried.

Sam smiled, and Lena could tell her friend was starting to blush. “You should join us!” Kara chimed in, and when Lena turned her head away from Sam, she saw Kara was already looking at her. “We were just about to head out to the best burger place in town. We’d love for you two to come.”

Sam and Lena shared a look, an unspoken conversation taking place between them.

_Did we just get asked on a double date with the Danvers Sisters?_ Sam’s eyes said.

_Possibly— fuck a salad, we’re going,_ Lena’s replied.

(At least, that’s how the inner monologue in Lena’s head went.)

“We’d love to,” Lena replied for the both of them, smiling when Kara seemed to light up, bouncing on her toes again. 

Kara stepped forward, bumping Lena in the shoulder as the two of them started down the hallway, Sam and Alex speaking in soft tones behind them.

“I owe you a meal, anyways,” Kara said. “I _did_ run into you.”

Lena hummed, smiling as they approached the front doors of the studio and Kara held the door open for her.

“I really didn’t mind,” Lena replied. “Even if it was like running into a brick wall,” she added.

Kara laughed, and Lena swooned, and later, Lena would recognize this as the moment she decided she wanted to hear that laugh again and again — in a forever type of way.

(And Kara will one up her by saying she knew the moment she had caught Lena from falling and stared into her green eyes, and Lena will scoff and tell her to stop being so goddamn cheesy, but Kara will see right through that and just kiss Lena softly, the two of them finally breaking apart when their smiles grew too wide.)


	2. And she feels like home

Lena can remember her first big role.

She was twelve years old, and she landed the lead alongside Tom Hanks in a feel good story about a grandpa and his granddaughter, and their day at the zoo.

It had earned her first Oscars nomination, but her first win wouldn’t come until she was twenty six, and she had savored the moment up until she caught her girlfriend making out with an actress that was definitely _not_ Lena at some afterparty.

Well actually, she hadn’t caught Veronica so much as waking up the next morning to Sam knocking on her door, and her publicist calling and calling, and an outpour of pity for Lena Luthor, who won an oscar and had her girlfriend of one year cheating on her all in the same night.

So she hadn’t really dated, in the past few months — she’s been trying to be as lowkey as possible. As lowkey as making a movie could afford her, anyways. And getting back to her craft, to the job that she loved surrounded by people who cared as much as she did about the story they were telling — and over the past few months, she had slowly and surely put herself back together. Lena felt like Veronica was a thing of the past — something Lena could look back and recognize that there wasn’t a whole lot of substance there, not like she thought.

The two of them had met when Lena did a guest appearance on the show Veronica starred on, and Lena had been pulled into the other girl’s orbit. But their relationship was so much push and pull. She never knew what her ex-girlfriend had been thinking, and now that it’d been a few months with no contact, she could look back on their relationship outside of the goggles she had apparently worn for an entire year — Lena realized she had always been waiting for the other shoe to drop, with Veronica. Lena had often been exhausted, trying to figure out what the other girl had on her mind because Veronica was always so coy, always kept everything at the surface level. 

(“Even our photos weren’t candid, Sam! Look at this! She made us pose for every single one of these couples photos she posted,” Lena growled, scrolling through her instagram as she went about deleting certain posts. “And she always had to give her approval —- and what the fuck, I’m an adult, okay? I know what’s appropriate to post and not post. Give me a fucking break.”

Sam had howled with laughter, and the two of them had spent the rest of the day throwing away all photos of Lena and Veronica around Lena’s apartment, their commentary getting increasingly more silly as the wine disappeared.)

So yeah, she had taken a break after Veronica, because she was tired of the game, tired of being so unsure of herself in a relationship — just tired of being scrutinized and put in the headlines for her love life.

And then Kara Danvers ran into her.

Which is how she’s here, a few months later, trying to sneak looks at her phone in between members of the media coming into the hotel suite the movie press team had set up for interviews. 

The two of them have spoken every day since the day Lena and Kara met. Lena had a great time at lunch with Sam and the Danvers, and found herself charmed when Kara had, once again, insisted on paying since she had run into Lena.

Kara was unlike anyone she had met before.

The blonde haired girl had a way of making Lena feel like she was the only one in the room — like Kara’s whole, undivided attention was something she offered freely and willingly to Lena. Kara was also refreshingly honest — mostly because she tended to ramble when she got nervous, and the truth ended up slipping out.

And yet.

The rambling was just one facet to Kara Danvers, as Lena revelled in learning more about the musician. For instance, her fans had nicknamed Kara “Supergirl” because of the ridiculous flips she often did on stage. How Kara did those with a guitar in her hand, Lena would never know, but she vowed to see Kara do it live as soon as possible.

But Lena almost couldn’t believe that was the same girl sitting across from her, entirely enchanting Lena with her story about the time in high school when her and Alex had decided to start a band and thanks to endless nights of veto after veto from the sisters (“Alex was at the tailend of her emo punk phase, and I refused to be in a band called ‘One big rough draft’ — how pretentious does that sound, Lena?”), had finally decided on the very unimaginative ‘Danvers Sisters’. 

“It actually turned out to be the best name we could have chosen, though,” Kara said, nodding her head decidedly. 

“Oh?” Lena asked, intrigued. The two of them were sitting on the same side of the booth, and if Lena had been looking at the two of them from an outsider perspective she knew she would have rolled her eyes at the way they were sitting — with Kara, almost her entire body turned towards Lena, blue eyes bright and Lena, leaning as close as she dared to the other girl without actually touching her. “Why’s that?”

“Because we’re sisters first,” Kara answered simply, shrugging. “And Alex is my best friend. Knowing I get to live this dream with my sister — it just makes it real every time someone calls us the Danvers Sisters. Because we are. Sisters,” Kara had finished, trailing off with a small chuckle.

And then.

After Kara had paid, she took Lena aside as Alex and Sam said their goodbyes, blue eyes bright with determination.

“I would never forgive myself if I didn’t ask for your number,” Kara had murmured softly, that smile Lena wanted to become familiar with on Kara’s face. She had a determined glint in her blue eyes, and _oh,_ Lena absolutely wanted to get to know everything about her. “Do you think I can call you sometime?”

As if Lena was going to say no. 

(Lena hadn’t known it at the time, but she would soon find out that she would pretty much say yes to anything Kara Danvers asked her.)

So now here she was, grinning at her phone like “a lovestruck fool,” as Sam had called her, but with a large smile on her face so Lena knew her friend was happy for her and this “budding romance.”

**Kara: So what’s your room number?**

Lena raised her eyebrow at that, before looking around at all the people bustling about, getting ready for the next interviewer to come in.

**Lena: Gasp! Kara Danvers. Are you trying to proposition me? What would your fans think?**

Her phone rang a second later, and she answered with a laugh.

“Hello, darling,” she said, grinning at the huff she heard over the phone.

“Lenaaaa,” Kara whined. “Just tell me what room you guys are in?”

“Why?” Lena asked, although she was already getting up from her chair, waving Sam off who was standing near the next interviewer setting up her camera.

“Because I’m trying to surprise you with something cute so you’ll say yes when I ask you what I want to ask you,” Kara huffed, and Lena could tell the smile that stretched across her own face was larger than any she had given in any interviews so far today.

“1805,” Lena said, finally locating the room number. “And what is it you’re trying to ask me?”

“Just — hold the doors please! Okay, I’m gonna lose you in a sec so—”

Kara’s voice cut out, and Lena looked at her screen, seeing the call was disconnected.

“Lena! They’re ready for you,” Sam called out, waving her back over.

Lena nodded her head and headed back to her chair, focusing on the person sitting in front of her. They went through the first few generic questions — summarize the movie, what made her want to do this movie, what was her favorite part of filming — and she’s just in the middle of answering what she likes to do when there’s down time on set when the suite door opens slowly and a large bunch of flowers appears in the doorway, accompanied by a familiar set of legs covered in ripped jeans and converse on her feet.

And Lena’s sure she sits up even straighter, eyes wide with anticipation, when the bouquet moves to the side and reveals none other than Kara Danvers standing in the doorway, blue eyes scanning the room until she meets Lena’s gaze.

Kara’s responding grin when she sees Lena has already spotted her makes Lena stumble over her next answer.

“— and I love to read, so I always have a book near me, and — flowers?” she said, before shaking her head and refocusing on the interviewer who was, admittedly, looking a little bit as baffled as Lena was at the response. The interviewer — someone from CatCo magazine, Lena recalls — turns to look over her shoulder to where Lena’s attention was. When she looks back at Lena, her eyes are a little wider as well. “Is that...Kara Danvers?” the interviewer — Lena belatedly remembers the girl had introduced herself as Chloe — asked. “Holy shit, her album got me through college.” Chloe blinked, as if she didn’t mean to say that out loud, before a blush appeared on her face. “I’m sorry Miss Luthor, that was — should we — you were saying, your favorite way to relax between takes?”

Lena nods her head, and tries her best to focus on the rest of the interview, and not on Kara chatting happily with Sam at the small craft service table, gesturing with her hands very animatedly as she talks, bouquet of flowers still in her hand. Finally, once the interview is over and Lena has reassured Chloe that she didn’t take any offence to her small tangent, she stood up and made her way over to Kara.

“This _is_ a surprise,” Lena said, approaching the blonde. She smiled as Kara immediately turned to face her. “What are you doing here?”

Kara grinned and shrugged, holding out the flowers. “These are for you,” she said.

Lena took the offered bouquet, bringing the flowers up and smelling them lightly. “Mmm, they’re lovely,” she said. “Thank you, darling.”

She relished in the slight blush crawling up Kara’s face, and let out a soft sigh as Kara leaned in and gave Lena a soft, short kiss.

“Hi,” Kara breathed out once they parted, smiling. 

The kissing thing — that had been happening for about a month now. Kara had, in fact, called Lena — that very same night, asking Lena if she wanted to check out the progress of the song the sisters were working on for the movie. Lena had immediately agreed, and the two made plans to meet at the studio the next day.

What followed was two weeks of laughter, hanging out at the studio or the Danvers sister’s shared penthouse apartment (and okay, Lena’s no slouch, but she’s thinking she really should listen to more of the Danvers Sisters albums after seeing all of the awards on the sister’s shelves), just — talking. Lena had never had so much fun just talking to someone, and getting to know more about someone. It took Kara two weeks — exactly 14 days after they met, full of shared laughter and smiles and more memes than Lena had ever received from someone, before Kara asked Lena out on a date. She had taken Lena bowling, and despite having never bowled a day in her life before — Lena had never been on a more perfect first date. They had laughed, and Kara had blushed at Lena’s teasing, and Kara held her hand and had Lena internally swooning all night. And when Kara drove Lena home and walked her to her apartment door, Lena knew she wouldn’t let Kara leave without a kiss, if the other girl wanted it.

And then Kara was asking if she could kiss Lena, and the kiss goodnight led to a kiss in the hallway, and then her bedroom, and then — kisses in the morning once they both woke up, naked and tangled in the sheets and each other, before Kara handed Lena her shirt and the two got out of bed, dancing around Lena’s kitchen as they made breakfast together.

Kara promptly asked Lena to be her girlfriend over pancakes, her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, glasses on her face, syrup on her chin, sitting in one of Lena’s old sweaters and a pair of shorts.

Lena said yes, grinning over her own stack of pancakes, sitting there in her pajama pants and the soft, white shirt Kara had worn on their date. Her own hair was pulled up into a bun, glasses on since it was the weekend and she had nowhere to be, and she laughed as their glasses clinked together when Kara rushed forward and kissed her.

Lena never even thought about saying anything other than yes to Kara, who told Lena puns while they cooked, and insisted on helping Lena read her lines, and never shied away from holding Lena’s hand in public or greeting her with a kiss hello — Lena had never felt more secure in a relationship before. With Kara, she never doubted how the other girl was feeling — Kara wore her emotions on her sleeve.

(Kara claims its because she’s a musician, and they “need all the emotional crap to write the hits,” and Lena had snorted and pushed her girlfriend away, squealing when Kara hugged her back in retaliation, picking her up and spinning her around before giving her a sweet, gentle kiss and breathing out, “I like you so much, Lena,” and yeah, okay — so Kara was constantly making Lena swoon.)

And even if Kara didn’t wear her heart on her sleeve, she always made sure to tell Lena how she was feeling — Lena found early on in their relationship that Kara would text her throughout the day, regardless of if Lena had a chance to reply or not, about random things that she thought of or was doing.

And seeing that she had a message from Kara, who texted Lena just because she “was thinking of her and also Alex hid all of my picks because she got tired of listening to me singing Can’t take my eyes off you that had absolutely everything to do with you, Lena, so this is really your fault” — it made Lena feel cherished, knowing Kara was thinking about her during the day and told her so.

Long story short, Lena was really, stupidly happy.

So she ignored Sam’s soft cooing, and the fact that everyone in the room (including the next interviewer) were probably watching them, and reached up with her free hand to gently pull Kara’s face closer, meeting her lips in another kiss, this time for longer.

When they parted, Lena and Kara grinned at each other, before a cough brought them back to reality.

“Sorry, but Lena, the next interview will be in about five minutes,” Sam said apologetically.

Kara shook her head, grin never wavering as she draped her arm around Lena’s shoulders, pulling the other girl in close. “No worries, I just wanted to say hi,” she said. “Oh, and to drop these off!” she continued, reaching back and pulling an envelope from her back pocket. “Phew, glad those are still there. I dropped them a couple times on the walk over here and well I guess somebody would have gotten a pretty dope surprise? Anyways, these are for you.”

She held the folded, slightly wrinkled envelope out to Lena, eyebrows waggling. 

“Thanks,” Lena said, though it came out sounding more like a question as she held the slightly damp envelope in her hand. “Why did you give me this wet envelope?”

“It's not — _wet_ , Lena,” Kara spluttered, taking a step back. “It’s hot outside today and they were in my back pocket, okay? And — also, hey, not to toot my own horn, but what you’re holding is worth like, a lot of money.”

(Lena found the rambling fucking adorable — she could listen to Kara talk for hours, and she often did, as the other girl had added calls and facetiming to their evergrowing list of communication channels. So far in addition to calls and facetimes, Kara had tweeted to her, tagged her on instagram, and texted her daily — and Lena loved every second of it.)

Lena grinned as she raised her eyebrow, unfolding the envelope and opening it. She pulled out three tickets and three laminated passes. 

Sam looked over Lena’s shoulder, eyes widening. “Whoa, tickets and backstage passes to the Danvers Sisters?” she asked. She whistled, before grinning. “She’s right Lena, people would kill for those.”

Lena pulled Kara back closer as she wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist, grinning when Kara’s arm once again found its way around Lena’s shoulders. “I know, darling,” Lena said. “I was teasing.”

“So you’ll come?” Kara asked, reaching up and fidgeting with her glasses. Lena was beginning to recognize it as a habit Kara had when she was nervous, and Lena could only shake her head at this other girl, who was so unaware of her effect on Lena. 

Lena has no problem showing her, though.

“Of course I will,” Lena replied, and — there was her favorite Kara smile, wide and unbridled, and directed at her. 

“Great! Sam, you and Ruby will come, won’t you?” Kara asked. “Those other two tickets are for you guys — Alex wanted to give them to you but I won the riff off fair and square.”

At Lena’s raised brow, Kara continued. “She’s going to get us lunch, I got to come here and say hello to my gorgeous girlfriend, and we’re meeting at the studio in half an hour. I think she wants to call you later to ask though Sam, so don’t tell her I asked you, actually.”

Lena’s grin turned to a smirk as Sam blushed at Kara’s words, but nonetheless nodded her head. 

“Sweet!” Kara said. “Well, I should let you guys get back to work. Sorry for dropping in unannounced.”

“You’re welcome anywhere I am,” Lena said softly, and was glad Sam simply patted Kara on the back before heading to the other side of the room, giving the two of them a moment alone. “This was a wonderful surprise.”

Kara grinned, and Lena reached up and placed her hands on the back of Kara’s neck.

“I’m glad I got to see you today,” Kara replied. “Have dinner with me tomorrow?”

Lena nodded her head, pulling Kara’s head down a bit until their lips met. She moved her lips against Kara’s own, conscious of being in a public place but wanting to give her girlfriend a proper kiss, one that would last the both of them until tomorrow night.

(If last year Lena saw the Lena from this moment, she would have probably keeled over and died — but honestly, she couldn’t help it when Kara was looking so cute in her converse, saying sweet things to her, eyes never straying from Lena’s despite being one of the hottest artists in the world right now — Kara never made Lena doubt how much time Kara actually wanted to spend with her.)

When they separated, Kara gave Lena another quick kiss, followed by another, and another, until Lena was giggling and Kara was grinning that proud smile she had whenever she made Lena laugh. With one final kiss, Kara let Lena go and waved to Sam from the doorway, before she was gone from the suite.

Lena felt like she was floating when she made her way back over to her chair, and she brought the bunch of flowers she was still holding up higher, giving the flowers one final, soft inhale, before handing them off to Sam.

If Lena had a huge smile plastered on her face for the rest of the interviews — well, she made a mental reminder to shop for some new Danvers Sisters merch before that concert in a few weeks.

* *

Lena’s not really sure how it started.

She knows she’s tired, and Kara’s tired — they’ve both been putting in long hours at their jobs, with Lena’s filming schedule ramping up and Kara in the studio working on a new album.

She knows they both thought the other was picking up the food, and it started as a small disagreement, and snowballed into a larger argument that led them to where they are now.

Lena, standing with her arms crossed, defiant.

Kara, sitting on the couch in front of her as she rubbed her eyes, glasses resting on top of her head.

And so maybe Lena made a snippy remark about Kara forgetting to bring more eggs like she was supposed to last week but forgot, and Kara had rebutted with the numerous times she’s please asked Lena to cover the cap on the toothpaste once she’s done in Kara’s bathroom, and now here they are.

But the thing is — Lena isn’t scared. Sure, she’s pretty ticked off right now — but she’s not scared.

Not scared that she and Kara won’t work it out. 

That if she says something wrong, Kara will leave. Or put Lena down, or attack her character, because for the past six months, Kara had done something nobody else had done for Lena before — she’s shown up.

Every day, since the day they’ve gotten together, Kara has done her best to make sure Lena was a priority, and that the two of them were on the same page, always.

So no, Lena wasn’t scared that this first, huge, argument that she’s not really sure is even about anymore will be anything more than another growing moment for the two of them.

“Stop that,” she snapped, as Kara let out another sigh and rubbed her eyes. “Your eyes are going to get red and irritated, and then I’ll have to hold you down and put eyedrops in your eyes so they're not itchy tomorrow.”

Kara stopped, letting out a long sigh, before she opened her eyes and put her glasses back on her face. Then, she stood up abruptly, grabbing her bomber jacket from where it was laying next to her on the couch, before putting it on. Lena watched as Kara left the living room, disappearing in Lena’s bedroom, and came back out with one of Lena’s jackets and some sneakers in her hands.

“What are you doing?” Lena asked, irritation forgotten for a moment as Kara handed her the items.

“Come on,” Kara finally spoke, waiting patiently as Lena slipped her feet into her shoes and put her jacket on. She held her hand out, and Lena didn’t hesitate to take it, the familiar act of Kara lacing their fingers together releasing most of the irritation Lena had left after the two of them had argued for twenty minutes. “Let’s go to that Chinese place you love.”

Lena blinked, before she let Kara guide her out of her apartment, locking the door behind them. Kara suddenly turned around, so Lena was between her girlfriend and door.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said. “I hate fighting with you. I think we just had a misunderstanding, and we’ve both been working hard, but I’m hungry and I love you and I think we should go to dinner and if you want to keep arguing we can but at least you can be mad at me with a full stomach.”

Lena blinked, heart catching up to the words filtering through her head.

“You love me?” she asked, staring at Kara.

Kara, whose blue eyes were wide and earnest, nodded her head as if it was the most simple thing in the world. “So much,” Kara replied. “I love you a lot. I’m in love with you in a very gay way.”

Lena laughed at Kara’s phrasing, shaking her head at this irritating, brilliant, gorgeous girl in front of her.

“I love you,” Lena said, loudly and clearly, a proud smile on her face.

Kara grinned, before she cupped Lena’s face in her hands and gave her a long, slow kiss.

They ended up picking up takeout, dinner thrown hastily into the oven to keep warm before Kara picked Lena up, carrying Lena to the bedroom and declaring that “the best part of arguing is the make up sex, let’s get to it Luthor,” and had tossed Lena on the bed, jumping onto the indignant brunette, the both of them dissolving into laughter until Kara kissed her.

And later, eating takeout at midnight, sharing a plate of food between the two of them as they cuddled on the couch — Lena had never felt so happy before.

* *

“Are you ready for this?” 

Lena fiddled with Kara’s fingers, looking at their joined hands as she spoke. 

“Because if you’re not ready, we can always just go to Disneyland instead.”

Lena felt Kara’s other hand gently cup her face, tilting it up so she could make eye contact with her girlfriend.

“I am so okay with this,” Kara said resolutely, a smile still on her face. “I’m so damn proud of you, baby. I want everyone to know.”

Lena felt her breath catch at the sincerity in Kara’s words, in the warmth of her gaze. “I’m sorry,” Lena replied. “I know I’m being dramatic.”

“You? The actress up for an oscar for best actress in a movie? Being _dramatic_?” Kara asked, grinning at Lena’s eye roll. 

“That was too much exposition,” Lena grumbled, smiled as Kara leaned in and gave Lena a soft kiss. 

Kara hummed as she pulled back, but only a few inches. “You’re not being dramatic. Tell me what you’re feeling?”

Lena sighed, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. “It’s just — we’ve been so good, haven’t we? Us?” she asked.

She felt Kara nod her head, the other girl softly brushing her thumb over Lena’s knuckle, holding her hand gently. “Yes,” she replied. “I’ve got the year anniversary card to prove it and everything.”

Lena let out a laugh, before turning to meet Kara’s gaze. “It’s our first red carpet appearance together,” she continued. “People are going to ask questions, want details — they’re not going to ask about my movie or your album. They’re going to ask about us.”

Kara shrugged, dropping a quick kiss on Lena’s forehead. “So? Let them,” Kara said. “When it comes to you, Lena Luthor, I have nothing to hide.”

And — fuck, Lena thought a little more than a year into this relationship, she’d have at least become a little immune to Kara Danvers’ charm.

But she hadn’t, not at all, and she really never wanted to — because Kara’s charm was her authenticity.

Kara was genuine — she didn’t know how to be anything other than herself. It was something Lena admired in her girlfriend, the thing that had drawn Lena to the musician in the first place. And slowly but surely, being in a relationship with Kara had shown Lena how to be her most authentic self too. Kara made Lena drop all of her walls, and she found that she couldn’t be anything but herself with Kara.

 _I am most definitely going to marry this girl_ , Lena thought.

“Besides, I’ve been waiting for the chance to gush about you in person,” Kara said, wholly unaware of Lena’s internal declaration. “I’ve been singing your praises — literally — on my album, and my instagram, and my twitter, and my Lena Luthor fan accounts — and now that I’ve conquered the interweb, I’m on to good old fashioned face-to-face bragging.”

“Oh my god,” Lena groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Yes sir, _nobody_ will hype you up as much as I will,” Kara continued, unperturbed by Lena’s reaction. “And when you win that award, you better believe I’m going to cry. A lot — like a whole bunch. It’ll probably be embarrassing for you.”

“You are a literal rockstar,” Lena replied. “Why are you like this?”

“But that’s why I put that pocket sized tissue pack in my jacket!” Kara went on with her monologue, patting the spot where Lena knew Kara’s inside jacket pocket was. “Because you know, I don’t need my glasses fogging up and stuff — _that_ would actually be embarrassing. Maybe I should have worn the fog-proof glasses I wear on stage...” she fretted, grinning as Lena chuckled.

“You’re such a dork,” Lena said, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder once more. “What happens if I lose?”

“I’ll give you a kiss entirely too inappropriate for public and we’ll ditch the afterparty to get taco bell and watch that penguin documentary you’ve been saving,” Kara replied, not missing a beat. “But I wouldn’t worry about that — this movie’s soundtrack already won a grammy, in case you haven’t heard. I’m certain it’s lead actress will take home the hardware for best actress.”

Lena laughed, shaking her head.

“I love you,” she said. “Deal.”

And Lena couldn’t help but grin and roll her eyes, and give Kara a soft kiss everytime a reporter asked Kara a question, and her girlfriend somehow managed to turn it into an absolutely adorable, ramble-filled monologue that was, in fact, singing Lena’s praises.

And later, when Lena _did_ win best actress, she gave Kara a kiss that was slightly inappropriate for public anyways, before proudly walking up the steps to accept her award.

And then she could only laugh and smile while she gave her speech as she spotted Kara, standing with tissues in hand, eyes red rimmed, hands clasped over her heart as she watched Lena up on the stage.

As Lena thanked her “beautiful, rockstar girlfriend” and Kara let out a whoop in the crowd, causing Lena and everyone who could hear the replying shout to laugh, Lena had never been more sure of anything before.

 _God,_ she really was going to marry this girl.


	3. If the shoe fits, walk in it everywhere you go

“Did you know I’ve lived with Alex my entire life?”

Lena jumped slightly, turning to see Kara standing in the doorway of Lena’s trailer. “Kara! I thought you were going to the studio?” Lena asked, placing the script she was reading on the table in front of her. She stood from the couch, raising her eyebrow when Kara took one step inside the trailer and stopped.

“What’s up?” she asked, noticing Kara’s troubled expression.

“I’ve lived with Alex my entire life,” Kara repeated. “As a Danvers, anyways. I went to live with the Danvers when I was eleven, and then when Alex and I signed our deal we moved to the city together too, and we’ve been living together ever since.”

Lena nodded her head, used to Kara’s seemingly random trains of thoughts — after a year and a half together, Lena knew Kara often had a single thought that popped into her head, and she used that as an opening statement — building upon it and getting to her main point.

That’s how Kara had explained it, early on when they were dating — it was the same way she wrote her songs.

“I’ll have a single line, or a word maybe,” Kara had said, strumming her guitar as Lena watched, mesmerized. “It just kind of floats into my head. And that’s usually how I start, and build from there. It’s kind of a snowball effect?” She shrugged, pausing to write something down in the notebook in front of her, full of lyrics and notes and other things Lena didn’t understand but absolutely appreciated how hard the process was, just from the little Kara had shown her so far. “It’s not super elegant, I guess. But it’s how I’ve been writing songs since middle school, and it’s worked for me so far.”

Lena had snorted, and looked pointedly over to the shiny, framed, gold and platinum records that were framed and hung on the walls in the Danvers’ living room.

So Lena knew that Kara had a tendency to blurt out the first thought, and then needed the space to talk until she figured out what she was really trying to say.

“Yes, I’ve been to your place,” Lena agreed slowly. “It’s very nice.”

“And Alex is my best friend, you know? And a great roommate. She knows how to make the coffee, and always lets me get pineapple on pizza, and pretty much every night is sister night by default and it’s one of my most absolute, favorite things ever.”

Lena nodded her head, listening as Kara continued. 

“The Danvers sisters nights are a thing of legends,” Lena teased, glad to see the smile it elicited from her girlfriend.

“Yes, so you agree! I’m going to need them at least two to three times a week, I think,” she said. “At least until Alex and I have adjusted. Because, it’s like — I’ve lived with Alex my whole life, you know? So going from every night being sister night to not, there’ll be an adjustment period, I’m sure.”

Lena nodded her head again, and Kara let out a huff, and closed the distance between the two. She leaned down and gave Lena a slow, lingering kiss — mouths slowly opening, tongues tangling, and Lena could feel Kara pull her even closer, hand cupping Lena’s face and the other gently stroking the skin above Lena’s jeans. Kara pulled back after several long moments, and Lena opened her eyes, almost out of breath as she met Kara’s smoldering look.

“Hi,” she breathed out, looping her arms around Kara’s neck. “It’s nice to see you, too.”

“Hi,” Kara replied. “Do you want to move in with me?”

Lena blinked, once, twice — before she let out a breathless laugh.

“What?”

And then she let out a yelp as Kara moved her hands under Lena’s thighs, and Lena automatically wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, her eyes meeting Kara’s intense gaze.

“Do you want to move in together?” Kara repeated. “I can move into your place, or we can find a new place together — whatever you want. I just want to be with you — wherever you are.”

And Lena, still being held in her girlfriends arms, responded with a very heavy, almost had her hand down Kara’s pants before the PA on set had knocked on her trailer door, kiss that left Kara breathless and Lena more than a little smug.

“A new place, I think,” Lena finally said, once the two of them had adjusted their clothing and prepared to exit the trailer. “Something we find together.”

Kara grinned and took Lena’s offered hand, following her girlfriend out of the trailer and to set, content to watch her girlfriend in action before she had to head to the studio.

“Together,” Kara agreed, a slightly goofy grin on her face.

* *

“DANVERS! DANVERS! DANVERS!”

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KARA!”

“ALEX YOU ROCK!”

“DANVERS SISTERS FOREVER!”

Lena looked out over the crowd, pride swelling in her chest as she took in the chants that echoed throughout the arena.

“ALEX IS A HOTTIE!”

The scream next to her made Lena turn, giving Sam an incredulous look. 

“What?” Sam asked, shrugging. “My girlfriend is hot. I have no shame.”

Lena laughed as Ruby plopped into the seat between the two, bouncing in her seat and proudly wearing an old band t-shirt of Alex’s. The musician had personally gifted the shirt to Ruby (and a plethora of other, new merch but Ruby absolutely adored Alex and it warmed Lena’s heart to see Alex felt the same, and the shirt from Alex’s personal collection was the young girl’s favorite) after a night of babysitting while Sam accompanied Lena to a premiere, insisting that Alex and Kara could handle Ruby for one night, had turned into a sleepover filled with an epic pillow fort, a marvel movie marathon, and a major jam session.

The young teen let out a loud yell, arms raised in the air as she leaned over the railing in the box the three of them were sitting in for the night, reserved for the Danvers sisters' friends and family.

“WOOOO! ALEX AND KARA MAKE THE BEST MAC AND CHEESE!”

Lena cracked up, letting out a hearty laugh as the young teen grinned up at her godmother. “You’ve been hanging out with those two entirely too much,” Lena said, once she finally calmed down.

Ruby just shrugged as her mom laughed, placing her arm around her daughter’s shoulders. 

“I thought she would be a good influence on them, but I forgot that the Danvers sisters should come with a warning sign,” a voice bemoaned dramatically from Lena’s other side, and she grinned as Winn, Kara’s other best friend, appeared and plopped in the chair next to her. 

“They’re not that bad,” Sam replied with a chuckle.

“No, he’s right,” another voice said from the row behind them, and they all turned and grinned as Eliza Danvers took a seat, drink in hand. “That’s why they put it on a tshirt, after all. I can’t tell if the warning sign thing is a knock on my parenting or not.”

The wry smile the older woman had on her face had the other adults laughing, before diving into amiable chatter with one another. 

Lena took a sip of her drink, surveying the box. Winn Schott, winner for best director last year and also Kara’s best friend since high school, sitting next to her, talking to James Olsen, the Danvers Sisters manager and close family friend. J’onn J'onzz, the sisters’ godfather, was grabbing a drink and nodding his head as Nia, the Danvers Sisters’ publicist, talked with a smile on her face, waving a can of soda in the air. Brainy was holding up two cans of different soda, looking between the two as if it was the biggest decision of the lawyer’s night, before nodding his head and putting one down.

All people who were important to Kara — and who, in the past two years of being in a relationship with Kara, Lena has gotten to know very well. 

Lena had been introduced to the gang shortly after she and Kara had started dating, diving right into the friend group with “game night serving as initiation” (Kara’s words, not hers) — and now, these people had become more than just Kara’s friends and family — they were Lena’s too.

“Aunt Lena, thanks for taking me to watch from the side of the stage,” Ruby said, turning to Lena with a bright smile. “Alex always makes funny faces when she’s playing an instrument on stage — it’s funny every time.”

Lena heard Sam snort on the other side of Ruby, nodding her head as she ignored her best friend. “You bet,” Lena replied, grinning back. “Good call coming back up for the second set — Winn told me the food is getting here in a few minutes.”

“Alex said she ordered super nachos for the box since she knew I was coming!” Ruby exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. “Kara said it would get here during their long outfit change.”

Lena smiled fondly at the phrase “outfit change,” remembering her very first concert — where the sisters disappeared from the stage, and a video of the sister’s filled the screens in the arena, showing a jam session — the two sisters alone, in what Lena knew was their living room, playing and working out lyrics together as the entire arena watched, enthralled at the sisters music making process. The jokes that flew between the sisters had the arena laughing in a cacophony of sound, and every time she saw it she fell in love with Kara all over again, as her girlfriend’s sunny personality and genuine happiness shone through the screen. 

The actual outfit change consisted of Kara putting on a different pair of jeans — probably ripped because her musician girlfriend is a bit of a cliche that way but good _god_ does she pull it off, and Alex changing her bandana that she wears around her head to a different color. The sisters will maybe put on new shirts depending on how sweaty they were after performing the first set — whatever shirts they grabbed from their drawers before they left for the show, since the sister’s concert apparel consisted of whatever shirt was clean in their respective closets and thrown into their suitcases before jetting off to whatever venue they were playing.

But the change of clothes takes them a minute, tops — the other ten minutes consisted of both Kara and Alex stuffing their faces with whatever junk food they had decided would get them through the second set, and Lena had a suspicion that Ruby wouldn’t be the only one attempting to eat her weight in super nachos tonight.

Ruby shot out of her seat when food started to be brought into the suite, and Lena just laughed before she was drawn into conversation with Sam and Eliza, discussing plans for the upcoming holidays.

“And those two surprised me with that house renovation a few years ago, so I have more than enough guest rooms for everyone,” Eliza was saying.

“Alex said she wanted to teach Ruby how to surf,” Sam said, shaking her head with a grin. “Did you know those two have a secret handshake? If I didn’t find it so adorable, I’d be jealous of how much Ruby seems to prefer Alex these days.”

“She’s such a wonderful young girl,” Eliza said, nodding her head to where Ruby was animatedly talking with J’onn and Nia, the two adults all smiles as they nodded their heads. Eliza turned to Lena, smiling softly. “And now that I know you two can be trusted in the kitchen, I’d be happy to show you both my cinnamon bun recipe.”

Lena’s eyes widened and she saw Sam looked surprised as well, the two of them glancing at one another.

The cinnamon buns were sacred in the Danvers household — this was something Lena learned during her first holiday spent in Midvale with Kara and her family. Eliza Danvers only made her cinnamon buns twice a year — once on Christmas Eve, and once on New Year's Day. Kara and Alex claimed they were the foods of the gods — and after having some, Lena knew her girlfriend, who had a tendency to wax poetically when it came to all things food, was _not_ exaggerating.

It was the food of the gods.

(Sam and Ruby agreed as well after taking their first bites — and Lena didn’t even care about the smug look on Kara’s face when she had literally moaned after she took her first bite, it was so good it was mostly all she could focus on.)

When Lena asked Kara why Eliza only made them during those time of years, Kara had shrugged and told her what Eliza always said when she or Alex asked for them any other time.

“She can only make it during the holidays because of the secret ingredient,” Kara said. “It’s only available seasonally? And it’s a secret, and she won’t tell me or Alex because of the time we tried to recreate the recipe and set fire to the oven.”

“We would really love that,” Lena replied for the both of them, returning Eliza’s smile. A loud wave of cheers had them turn their attention back to the stage, where there were two spotlights that marked where Lena knew Kara and Alex would reappear. She stood up with the rest of the crowd as the sisters reappeared on stage — and she saw that the two had, indeed, swapped their shirts.

And when she spotted Kara’s — Lena could only laugh and laugh as the cameras zoomed in on her girlfriend’s shirt and the crowd roared with approval. 

Her rockstar girlfriend was wearing a plain white shirt — except for a few, pixelated-style words printed on the front. It was the shirt Kara had found on etsy and practically cackled, immediately ordering it and wearing it proudly around their house, making a joke before every kiss Lena gave her.

Right on the front of her multi platinum, grammy-winning, rockstar girlfriend’s shirt, it read: 

**lol ur not lena luthor**

* *

“Can I play a song for you, at our wedding? Like, we’ll have live music and a stage, right?”

Lena looked up from where she was reading her book, seeing Kara standing in the doorway of their bedroom. She raised her eyebrow as Kara continued, plopping down on the bed next to Lena and turning to face her, head propped up on her hand, head raised to meet Lena’s gaze.

“What?” Lena asked, blinking at the line of questioning. 

“Unless you want a DJ?” Kara asked. “You know what, we can do both. Alex will probably insist on performing at least two songs anyways, and we _did_ promise each other in high school that we would play the cover version of whatever wedding song the other chose for the first dance. But if you don’t want her to do that, then I have no problem firing her. Happy wife, happy life, and all that.”

Lena nodded her head, book long forgotten next to her as she focused on Kara’s words.

“And Alex and I already had a talk about how our priorities would naturally shift once we both got married, and we’ve been number one for each other for most of our lives, basically,” Kara continued. “But the other day, we were at the studio and Alex left early for Ruby’s soccer game, and today I switched our session from our original slot of tonight to this morning so that I could get home before you and have dinner ready because I knew you had a long day. But we talked, and our priorities have shifted — _been_ shifting, really, and we’re both really happy about it because you’re the love of my life and Alex is certain Sam hung the moon.”

Lena looked down as Kara’s hand reached out and softly stroked Lena’s knee, looking up at Lena with a hopeful look on her face. 

“Kara?” Lena asked, heart pounding. After two years together, Lena believed she could officially say she was an expert when it came to one Kara Danvers. She knew what vegetables she could coax Kara into eating, and where Kara liked to keep the different notebooks stashed around their house in case inspiration struck, and how Kara loved Lena with her whole, entire being.

And Lena loved Kara back just as fiercely, just as openly and proudly and with joy.

They had talked about forever, casually — like it was inevitable. And Lena felt like it was. She and Kara were permanent — something she never doubted, not once since being with Kara.

She knew how Kara was feeling, and what she was thinking, and everything in between — because Kara was always willing and happy to tell her.

And Lena’s favorite thing to do was learn more about Kara.

And as an expert on Kara, Lena could tell that the determined glint in Kara’s beautiful blue eyes, and the gentle squeeze that she gave Lena’s knee before scooting off the bed and standing and then — _kneeling_ — 

“Lena Kieran Luthor, I love you,” Kara began, and Lena scrambled to sit up, kneeling on the edge of the bed and feeling like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. 

Kara reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box. “I love you so much that sometimes I can’t even fucking stand it and I just have to shout it out to the world.”

Lena let out a laugh, already feeling herself start to tear up.

“Kara,” she breathed out, letting out a happy laugh.

“I love you now and I love you tomorrow and I love you thirty mondays from now,” Kara continued. “And I love you when you yell at me for leaving my socks on the floor, and when I get annoyed because you left the light on in the bathroom when you leave before I wake up, and when we our future kids run around the house breaking our shit but we won’t care because we’re happy and in love.”

Lena wiped her eyes, unable to break eye contact with the blue, shimmering gaze in front of her. Until Kara reached out and flipped the box open, revealing a thin, eternity band, with a dazzling cushion cut diamond.

“Holy fuck,” Lena said, blinking at the shining ring.

Kara let out a wet sounding laugh, before Lena's most favorite smile appeared on the other girl's face.

“I’ll love you for forever, baby, if you’ll let me,” Kara said. “Marry me?”

Lena launched herself off the bed and into Kara’s arms, the two of them landed on the floor of their bedroom with a thud. Lena was nodding her head, and Kara was crying happy tears as she sat the two of them up, Lena straddling Kara’s lap. 

“Is that a yes?” Kara asked, wrapping her arms around Lena and holding her tight.

“Yes,” Lena said immediately, wiping her eyes before reaching up and cupping Kara’s face. “It’s always yes, Kara.”

She leaned forward, meeting Kara’s lips. She rolled her hips, grinding down into Kara’s lap as she worked to deepen the kiss. She felt Kara hum against her lips, before whining as Kara pulled back.

“Wait, Lena, wait,” Kara said, pulling back with a laugh. 

“No waiting,” Lena replied, gripping Kara’s shirt and pulling her face back so their noses were touching. “Just celebrating.”

“That rhymed,” Kara giggled, and Lena groaned, dropping her face on Kara’s shoulder. She felt Kara’s chest vibrating with laughter before the blonde spoke again. “Lena, don’t you want your ring?”

Lena immediately sat up, Kara letting out a yelp as she avoided Lena’s head hitting her chin by a second — Lena ignored her dramatic girlfriend — no, _fiance_ — and she let out a very un-Lena like squeal she’ll deny making forever, abruptly holding out her left hand.

“Well?” she asked, wiggling her ring finger. “If you like it, you’d better put that ring on it, Danvers.”

Kara laughed again, before gently taking Lena’s hand in hers and giving Lena’s knuckles a gentle kiss.

Lena let out a happy sigh, before Kara took the ring out of the box and held Lena’s left hand steadily in her own. Lena watched Kara’s face as the other girl slowly slid the ring onto Lena’s finger, smiling as big as she’d ever seen her.

“I love you,” Kara said, bringing Lena’s hand up and kissing her ring finger gently.

“Darling,” Lena sighed out, giving Kara a gentle kiss, before standing up.She reached out her hand, helping Kara off the floor.

“I love you too,” Lena replied, reaching up and cupping the back of Kara’s neck. “Take me to bed now, please.”

And Kara — bless her perfect soul — waggled her eyebrows before lunging forward and picking Lena up with a shout of “We’re getting married!” 

Laughter rang throughout the house— until it was replaced with moans.

And later, when they finally emerge from their bedroom, Lena makes them a late night snack as Kara strums her guitar and plays what’s possibly the hundredth song Kara attributes to “my muse, my fiance, my most drama queen, Lena Luthor,” (and Lena will snort and tell Kara she’s used up her cheesy quota for the day, and Kara will gasp in a dramatic fashion, and then kiss Lena senseless before resuming her playing).

And Lena will listen with her heart in Kara’s palm, knowing she, in turn, holds the girl’s sitting on the kitchen counter, serenading her while Lena makes french toast for the love of her life.

“And I fell from the pedestal, right down the rabbit hole, long story short, it was a bad time,” Kara sings, and Lena pauses from where she's grabbing utensils from the drawer, turning back to face the love of her life. “Pushed from the precipice, climbed right back up the cliff, long story short, I survived.”

She grins as she slowly walks towards where Kara is sitting, Kara giving her a wink as the musician leaned in closer, voice losing volume.

“Now I'm all about you,” Kara croons, and the melody filled Lena’s heart as she leaned forward and closes the distance between them, the musician's voice tapering off as their lips meet. “I'm all about you yeah, yeah, I'm all about you...I'm all about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! Come say hi at onebigroughdraft.tumblr.com.
> 
> (Especially if anyone has any Supercorop oneshots they've been dying to read - I'll see what I can do!)


End file.
